


Embarrassing School

by Spobylove9



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, one shot maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer loves Aria. Aria loves Ezra. I wrote this as a one shot, but I feel like it should keep going, let me know if you want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aria Hastings?

She could look into Aria's eyes forever, she loved those eyes, they were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She wished she could taste that wonderful cherry pie flavor that was on Aria's lips. She wanted to smell that amazing scent of a library that Aria smelled of, like old books. She loved every last inch of Aria, yet she couldn't have her. 

Spencer hated her life, her parents never seemed to give a damn about her, and her sister hated her more than anyone. She was madly in love with Aria, and Aria was in love with Ezra. She tried her best to move on..but that was impossible. She once got to kiss Aria, but that was just because all the boys at school were making fun of Emily and so Aria kissed Spencer to show them that being gay isn't a bad thing or whatever, all Spencer thought was wow. Spencer heard ringing in her ears and flashes of light in her eyes when Aria kissed her, she felt as though it was magic. She wanted to feel Aria's soft pink lips on hers once more, but she couldn't. 

Spencer sat in her seat in English class, she saw Ezra's lips moving, but she heard nothing but her own thoughts...which were all about Aria. She saw him write on the chalk board, but she was lost in the long brown hair in front of her, she was lost in the scent of old books that she loved so much, she was lost in Aria. 

"Spencer?" Ezra asked as he came closer to her, she slammed her notebook shut...trying to hide what she was writing. "What was that?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Um..nothing" Spencer smiled awkwardly "what was the question?" 

"I was telling you that the office called, you have to go" Ezra took her notebook in his hands, flipping through the pages, until he came to the one she was just on. His eyes got wide, and he threw the notebook back down on her desk. "Um...go up to the office Ms. Montgomery, I mean Hastings." Spencer took her notebook and her backpack and was out the door as fast as she could go. She fell into the wall outside the classroom, and covered her eyes as she cried. tears fell from her eyes. 

"Fuck" she whispered, opening the notebook and looking at what she had wrote..that Ezra had just read.  
(Aria Hastings..Spencer Montgomery...Love) "Fuck..Fuck..Fuck" Spencer kept whispering as she pushed her notebook into her backpack, and made her way down to the office.


	2. Hanna Banana

Ezra was confused by what he had saw on Spencer's notebook page. He wanted to be nice and keep it a secret, but he also felt the need to tell Aria every time he saw her. 

Ezra walked through the halls of Rosewood high school, making his way back to his classroom after lunch time. It had been two days since he saw Spencer's notebook, and ever since then he chose to ignore it and not talk to her. He walked, until he saw her..Spencer. She was opening her locker, and then shoving books in it frantically. He made his way over to her slowly. 

"Hi Spencer" Ezra smiled, catching a book that fell from her locker. "Here"

"Thank you Mr. Fitz" Spencer took her book back, and shoved it in her locker, "I have to go to class" Spencer slammed her locker shut, and started down the hall way. 

"Wait" Ezra took her arm "I need to talk to you." Spencer looked back and her eyes got wide. 

"Um..Why?" She asked 

"The notebook" He smiled "I saw what you wrote, and I just.." 

"I don't want to talk about this" Spencer smiled, annoyed..and then ran off. 

Spencer flew out the doors of the high school, she was done. She wasn't going to history like she should be, she was leaving. Ezra's little try to talk to her thing made her really annoyed and also scared that he was going to tell Aria. She ran to her car, and once she was inside her breathing was heavy and her face was all red. Spencer took her phone out and called the first person who came to mind..Hanna. 

"Hey" Hanna answered seeming all happy. 

"You aren't in class?" Spencer asked 

"No" Hanna laughed "I'm at the mall with Mona" 

"Oh..Can I come?" Spencer wondered aloud 

"Why aren't you in class?" Hanna laughed "I mean your Spencer Hastings..you don't cut class" 

"Today I do" Spencer started her car "Now I'm coming to the mall." Then she hung up.

Spencer walked up to Hanna and Mona, they were at the jewelry store. 

"Hey" Spencer smiled as she came close to them 

"Hey" Hanna smiled back, pulling Spencer into a hug "Thought you needed that" 

"Thanks Hanna Banana" Spencer said as the hug ended 

"Hey Spencer" Mona walked closer to them "I thought you hated missing class" 

"Yeah well I had a shitty day" Spencer wiped her face "I just had to get away" 

"What happened?" Hanna asked..worried. Mona walked off, towards the jewelry case. 

"Nothing" Spencer smiled, and obviously fake smile. "I just needed time away from people"

"Who?" Hanna took Spencer's hand "You can tell me anything Spence" 

"Not this" Spencer pulled her hand away, and ran out of the store. She found herself on the bench outside the store. Hanna sat by her. 

"Babe" Hanna smiled "You can tell me..I won't blab"

"Ok" Spencer cried "Promise me you won't tell anyone?" 

"Of course" Hanna took Spencer's hand in hers and held on tight. 

"I love Aria..Like I love her like you love Caleb..And Ezra knows and I am so scared he will tell Aria" Spencer's face was covered in worry and tears. She fell into Hanna, who just ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"Spence..I am so sorry" Hanna kissed the top of her head "Ezra won't tell her, he is better than that"

"I hope so" Spencer whimpered.


	3. Kiss me coffee.

Ezra smiled when he saw Aria walk into the brew, she was so beautiful and he was so lost in her, every time he saw her he felt as though he didn't deserve her. She was so pretty, funny, smart god she was everything, so amazing. 

"Hey baby" Aria's hand found itself playing in his hair like he was a puppy, as she stood there coffee in hand. 

"Aria" Ezra sipped his coffee "I need to tell you something" 

"Ok" Aria smiled "What?" 

"It, It's about Spencer" He muttered, a little nervous since he didn't want to tell her he wanted to keep Spencer's secret but lying to Aria was too hard. 

"Is she ok?" Aria's eyes widened, scared of what he was going to say. 

"Yeah" Ezra smiled nervously "She is fine...It's just, She, I..I think you should talk to her" 

"Why Ezra? What is it..why can't you just tell me?" Aria sipped her coffee, keeping her wide eyes on Ezra. 

"Just talk to her" Ezra smiled, standing up. 

"Ezra" Aria yelled as he made his way out of the store. 

 

Soon enough Aria found herself at Spencer's front door, her hand knocking on the door not knowing what Spencer was going to say. She was scared, was Spencer hurt in some way? what was going on? and why did Ezra know something about Spencer that she didn't? 

The door opened slowly, Spencer stood in front of Aria smiling. 

"Spencey" Aria wrapped Spencer in a hug. 

"Hi" Spencer laughed "I was actually doing something Aria...So can we like hangout later?" 

"No" Aria said bluntly "This is important"

"What is it?" Spencer motioned Aria to come inside. Aria and Spencer made their way to the couch. 

"Ezra said I should talk to you" Aria smiled.

"He told you?!" Spencer cried "Oh my god, Hanna was wrong about him, he told you."

"No" Aria was worried as to what was happening. "He just told me to talk to you, no reason"

"Aria" Spencer smiled, "I just...I--" Spencer tried to explain but came up short, But then her body knew how to show Aria what was going on, She kissed her. Her lips pressed themselves to Aria's, tasting that cherry pie flavor that was Aria, but soon they came apart. Aria's eyes wide, Spencer's even wider. 

"What was that?" Aria asked, out of breath. 

"That was why he told you to come here" Spencer smiled "Because I want to do that every time I see you, And he found out when he took my notebook." 

"Oh" Aria smiled.


	4. Team Sparia.

"Aria" 

"Aria wake up" 

Aria's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was Spencer who was holding her in her arms. 

"Aria" Spencer smiled "are you ok?" 

"How could I not be?" Aria smiled, slowly leaning up and pressing her lips to Spencer's. The taste of coffee filling her mouth. 

"Wow" Spencer whispered as soon as their lips parted. 

"Wait, how did I get on the floor?" Aria wondered aloud 

"You fainted after I told you that I like you" Spencer laughed 

"Really?" Aria giggled "Well I don't know why...because I like you too." 

"You do?" Spencer cried 

"Of course" Aria smiled. 

"What about Ezra?" Spencer asked 

"Spencer...I really like you" Aria's eyes widened "With Ezra it was all secrets and hiding, it never felt like we were a happy couple because we were scared of everyone finding out...but now, with you I can smile and be happy and I don't have to worry. Everyone can know about us, it doesn't matter Spence...because I really like you." 

"I really like you too" Spencer's eyes light up. 

"Team Sparia" Aria laughed 

"Team Sparia" Spencer repeated, pressing her nose to Aria's.


	5. True love hurts.

Aria was pacing back and forth in front of her English classroom, she knew that both Spencer and Ezra where inside and she was terrified to go inside and join them. She told Spencer that they couldn't be together just yet, because she had to leave Ezra first. It had been a week and she hadn't even kind of gotten the guts to leave him. She was scared that Spencer wouldn't understand why, so last night she told Spencer that she left him. Also last night she told Ezra that Spencer hadn't told her what he wanted her too, making him think she had no idea that Spencer liked her. The bell was about to ring, people were going into the classroom, but Aria was way too sacred. She had lied before, she had even lied to Ezra before..but lying to Spencer made her feel sick, it made her feel like a terrible person. She needed to leave Ezra before Spencer found out that she hadn't already. She ran down the hall, and into the bathroom, only to find Emily there. 

"Hi" Emily muttered as she turned from the mirror to face Aria. Aria could see tear stains, red eyes, and blotchy skin on Emily's face..she had been crying. 

"Hi" Aria smiled slightly as she walked over to Emily "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing" Emily responded 

"Come on, you tell me why you are in the bathroom crying, and I'll tell you why I'm in the bathroom wanting to cry ok?" 

"Fine" Emily smiled, taking Aria's hand and leading her to the wall, where they both sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. "But, you go first" 

"Ok" Aria responded "So, I'm dating Ezra...but I told Spencer that I want to be with her and--"

"Wait" Emily interrupted "You and Spencer?" 

"Yeah" Aria smiled at the thought of Spencer

"Ok" Emily smiled, a little confused "Continue"

"So I told Spencer I would leave Ezra for her last week. But I was too scared to dump him, so I lied to Spencer and said that I did because I didn't want her to be upset that I didn't leave him. And now, I feel awful for lying to Spencer." 

"Do you feel bad for lying to Ezra too?" Emily asked 

"I mean yeah, but not nearly as bad as I do for Spencer" Aria answered 

"I say dump him" Emily smiled "You like Spencer a lot, I can tell already. I mean you feel that bad for one lie, you lied to begin with so she wouldn't be hurt, you smiled when you said you liked her. I can tell you like her more than him. so what's the issue?" 

"I don't want to hurt him, I mean he's my teacher what if he hates me?" Aria asked 

"So you don't want him mad at you?" Emily asked 

"I mean, yeah" Aria answered 

"Come on Aria" Emily laughed "He's going to be mad one way of another. Dragging it out won't help." 

"Your right" Aria smiled "so what's your problem?" 

"Oh, Um nothing" Emily answered 

"You promised" Aria lifted her eye brows 

"Fine" Emily pouted "I love Alison" 

"Oh" Aria's eyes got wide "I kind of thought so, I mean the way you guys look at each other it's pretty obvious" 

"Well, Alison makes it hard to love her" Emily smiled sadly "She pushes anyone who cares about her away" 

"So, keep trying" Aria smiled "Tell her you love her, tell her that you won't ever stop trying" 

"I don't know how" Emily responded 

"Come on Em, you love her" Aria smiled "Just keep loving her"

"But how do I tell her that?" Emily asked 

"I don't know" Aria smiled sadly, squeezing Emily's hand gently.


End file.
